This is a phase I/II study of the combination of cyclophosphamide, BCNU, and etoposide in the treatment of refractory lymphoma. The phase I aspect is complete and the acceptable dose is cyclophosphamide 7.2g/m2, BCNU 450mg/m2, and etoposide 1800mg/m2. We are now in the phase II part of the trial and are assessing efficacy as measured by freedom from progression of lymphoma.